


The Caressless

by mon_key



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_key/pseuds/mon_key
Summary: 'I will always watch over you.'
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	The Caressless

**Author's Note:**

> A russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3346988/22991810#part_content

Nobody cares about Obito. Being in his lab-cave, he takes from a square glass container - not with his own fingers, but with a dry glove - a ball, which once was the eye of someone unfortunate of the Uchiha. Obito makes an operation for himself, putting the prosthesis into the place of his native eye, taken by Rin at his request, and his hands do not tremble.

Nobody cares about Obito. No one is looking for him under the mask of a clown and a joker. Once again he almost dies in the explosion, and laughs. Rin likes him like that, he's almost the same.

Nobody cares about Obito. He fights for a world of eternal sleep, but the world is overexcited and no one listens to his lullaby. Obito gets angry and puts many of them to sleep by force - and forever.

Nobody cares about Obito. And Kakashi - no longer either, he hits Obito through the chest, no longer looking for the heart inside. But Obito keeps fighting; he doesn’t need a heart to seek the truth. When Obito falls from the top of the wisdom of the six paths, Rin closes her eyes.

Nobody cares about Obito. He is in a ward in his native village and at the enemy's place at the same time, bleeding. Kakashi comes to him, but the conversation fails: Kakashi is looking for someone inside him, but Obito is already something else. Obito thinks so and turns away his blind face. His eyes were taken from him, as he had done to many others long ago.

Nobody cares about Obito. Rin wants to do something, and her desire is fulfilled: one girl tries to take care of Obito. He is completely lost and angry, but melts under her kindness. She returns strength and courage for him. Obito is no longer a captive, and seems being grateful to her.

For the first time, someone, except for Rin, cares about him. Obito looks _necessary_. But the tenderness cannot give him peace. Obsessed, again, Obito rejects the care and rushes forward alone, scraping his soul by barriers, being unstoppable, stubborn, both not blind and still blind. Obito feels power, and nothing can stand his rush. He is a lord of a new war.

Nobody cares about Obito. He gets wounded again and again, he is choking with blood and the world is choking with him. But this is not a thing that can make Obito stop. Rin wrinkles at every wound - his and others', but cannot help but respect. She would definitely stop him, but of course wouldn't curse.

Nobody cares about Obito - generally, except for those who wishes him dying. Obito falls to Rin's knees, she strokes his hair, wet with blood, and calms him down. And for the first time he falls asleep fulminantly - and forever.

Nobody cares about Obito. Rin turns out to be a dream; there is nothing around but stars and pain. Obito isn't necessary, no longer, Obito has done a lot - and in vain. But that’s not a reason to give up.

Nobody cares about Obito, only Rin always watches over his shoulder. And sometimes she gently holds this shoulder: wards someone else off death.

Nobody cares about Obito. But he still wants to save them.


End file.
